about unexpected visitors and umbrellas
by magnetic.thunder
Summary: Oliver is on a business trip in Central City while at home Felicity needs to defense herself somehow... After this week's episode I think we all need some happiness and established Olicity.


**This is my first fanfic in the Arrow universe so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. And I'm English is not my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please leave a review and enjoy reading!**

"Oliver, it's really just a three-day trip to Central City, I can stay here."

"But what should I do without my beautiful, hard-working EA there who can understand all the tech stuff? I need you" Oliver said pleading with big puppy eyes. It almost convinced Felicity but at the last second she remembered why she needed to be more stubborn than Oliver.

They were sitting in their kitchen after she made sure he had everything necessary for his meeting. The whole problem was that Oliver didn't want to go without her and Felicity didn't want to go either.

"I'm sure you will be fine without me running after you. And it really will be just tree days. I will mostly work in the foundry with Roy or watching TV here. I'll be safe."

"But what if the foundry is compromised? Or somebody break here while I'm away? What if somebody hurts you?" when he didn't see a change on Felicity's face he added "Or your laptops?"

"Oh no you won't just bring my babies into this! You went to overprotective-boyfriend mode because of nothing. Remember, before we met I had lived alone for some years and I am still here alive. Nothing will happen to me and you need to go to this meeting."

"Felicity..."

"Oliver" looked at his eyes and took his much bigger hand in hers "I will be fine. I won't go out alone and I promise I'll call you if something come up. But nothing will" she added quickly when she saw the unconvinced look on his face „Just leave the topic."

He just sat there, trying to find something more to persuade Felicity to go with him. By being the Arrow by night he knew the worst side of the city and he was worried about Felicity. She was the smartest woman he had ever met but even she couldn't do anything against the evil outside her little town house. Not without him. Since he brought her into his crime-fighting lifestyle he had felt the need to protect her. And that protective instinct had just went more serious since they got together.

He gave up the fight with a loud sight "Alright. I'll call you when I arrive. Turn on the alarm system and whatever happens don't turn it off, okay? Maybe we should talk with Roy to come over sometimes or he can stay here..."

"Oliver!" there was some trace of her loud-voice so he put up his hands in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by his phone.

"I have to go, Digg is here" looked up from the device to meet Felicity's eyes. "Listen..."

"For both of our sakes, don't say anything."

"Then I can't say 'I love you' to my girlfriend?" pouted Oliver. Felicity shook her head slowly and stepped closer to him.

"You can be so cute sometimes." she said and stood on her tiptoes to slid her arms around his neck. He held her tight and kissed her, it seemed he couldn't pull back from her. The kiss became more heated but Oliver's phone buzzed with a text from Diggle again. Felicity reluctantly pulled back a little and started laughing on his pissed look. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too. Now go before John break down the door." she pecked him on his lips one last time and pushed him towards the door. "Stay safe. And say hello to Barry for me please! Don't go all Arrow on him, just let him fangirling and everything will be okay."

"Anything else, Mom?" wiggled his eyebrows and Felicity smacked him on his shoulder "I've never gone all Arrow on Barry. Not even a little bit."

"Sure not. Now you should really go!" she tried again to push Oliver through the door but he didn't move and inch.

"You can stay with Lyla. She needs help with the boys and..."

"Goodbye, Oliver." she closed the door after him and laughed at his stubborness. Sometimes she found this sweet but most of the time she couldn't stand it. Finally she had some days off from at least one of her works and she just wanted to enjoy the rare freedom she got. Catch up with her favorite TV shows and eat something that wasn't fast food, maybe look after some bad guy in the Foundry. Just that simple.

Felicity was spending her second night alone when she heard some muffled noise from the porch. She had already wore one of Oliver's T-shirt and pink shorts and was halfway to fell asleep so she didn't give much attention. She rolled to her other side when the front door opened and someone came into the house. Felicity jumped out of the bed as silently as she could manage and was looking for some weapon when she saw her long-forgotten yellow umbrella near the closet.

When that certain someone opened the bedroom door she acted fast and hit the intruder on his head as hard as she could.

"What the hell, Felicity?!" the man shouted in a really familiar voice but Felicity was so freaked out she squeaked in awe and poked him on the stomach with the tip of the umbrella. She jumped back to the bedside table and turned on the lamp. The room was lit up and Felicity recognized a groaning Oliver laying on the floor.

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come home tomorrow." Felicity started while she was helping him up from the rug to his feet. He still bent forward from the attack to his abdomen and his breathing was laboured while he stared at her in disbelief. "You didn't just leave the investors there, do you? You can't do this, you are the CEO of Queen Consolidated! What if the board of executives fire you, especially after you finally won back the company from Ray? It's your name on the building so nobody can fire you, obviously, but you just can't act like a lovesick overprotective teenager! Not as if you look like a teenager, you are kinda handsome and a 15-year-old doesn't have abs like yours..." she blushed and looked at her sock-clad feet in mortification. "I can't understand why don't you stop me when I'm rambling."

After some minutes in silence Oliver abruptly blurted out again. "What the hell?" and straighted up with the help of the door. "The alarm system was off and I thought you are hurt or somebody came in and... he stopped suddenly with an amused expression crossed his features "Did you just hit me with an umbrella?

She looked down at the said weapon that she still had been clutching "Yeah looks like that." she said in complete shock before she really could grasp the situation "Oh my God you okay?" a breathy laugh left his mouth and lowered his aching body on the bed with Felicity on his side in a second, a worried frown on her face "I didn't break your ribs, do I? Or your head, I'm so sorry, Oliver! Do you see two of me? Feel dizzy? Should I call an ambulance? What if you have a concussion? Say something!"

"Felicity, breathe" Oliver interrupted her with a pointed look and with a hand on her mouth. He couldn't really hide his amusement anymore and had a broad grin on his face. "I'm okay, just heavy breathing. I should have said something but I didn't know if you're okay or not" by the time he stopped speaking Felicity had dropped the umbrella with a loud thud and had thrown herself at him. When he hissed from pain she pulled back immediately.

"I am so sorry. I may have turned it off when I took out the rubbish and I didn't noticed." looked up at Oliver sheepishly. "But you still haven't told me how you came home earlier."

"I didn't leave them like a lovesick teenager." he winked at her and watched as she bit down on her lower lip "We had the meeting and discussed everything about S.T.A.R. Labs using some of our high-tech gadgets from the Applied Sciences Department for doing something... high-tech. I didn't really understood and when Barry started explaining it to me it had just gotten worse."

"But you were nice to him, right? Didn't go all grumpy and anything? Because he was so cute when I told him you will visit I don't want him to be disappointed in you." she caressed his hand that was placed on her thigh.

"I try not to take that as an insult but you know it's really hard. After you attacked me with an umbrella... I think I need to lay down." said Oliver and leaned down the sheets and in the process pulled Felicity with him. He made himself comfortable on the cushions and wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. "I didn't think you could be this bad-ass without a computer."

"Oh come on, you were the one who came home at two in the morning and scared the shit out of me!" she stroked side of his neck and he kissed her temple "And I can't wait today morning to tell Diggle and Roy that I beat the big, scary Arrow with a simple umbrella. It's really hilarious."

Felicity couldn't even finish the sentence before she found herself rolled over to her back with a smirking Oliver on top of her " What made you think that you will leave this bed in the morning? Or all day tomorrow?" He kissed her tenderly and Felicity forgot everything not Oliver-related.

After that they didn't talk much about the topic but in the morning when they laid in each other's arms, limbs entangled and they notived the shattered umbrella they burst out laughing at the same time. Definitely a good story for their future kids.


End file.
